


Hartwin One Shots

by bitchyeggsy



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Eggsy Unwin, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchyeggsy/pseuds/bitchyeggsy
Summary: Plbidhru it's what the fucking title says wydAll edited by my lovely best friend, RachA good over half of this is dedicated to ma idol who knows who tf she is :))





	1. Chapter 1

Harry grins—curled, impure, but far from insincere. He puts one hand on the back of Eggsy’s neck and pulls him down so their mouths collide.  
Harry kisses Eggsy deeply, quickly, swiftly licking into his mouth and finding what he wants. Eggsy is awkwardly hunched, putting space between them, so Harry stands on his toes to straighten him out and allow for more contact.  
Eggsy is nothing but pliable, giving into whatever does. No amount of pinching, biting, or hair pulling deters Eggsy; Harry would almost consider him soft, but a pressure in his stomach proposes the complete opposite. He pulls his hand from Eggsy’s pocket and tries to shove it down the front of his pants, but two things stand in his way: the fact that Eggsy’s pants are too tight for any added skin, and a realization that comes with it.  
Harry grins against Eggsy’s mouth as the thought climbs into his mind, his tongue laced with nothing but sin.  
He pulls away, hands on Eggsy’s hips to steady him. He looks just to the right of Eggsy, and then back.  
“Go over there.”  
Eggsy looks and swallows, face even redder as he meets Harry’s eyes again. He stutters and stumbles the few feet to the kitchen counter, but god, is Harry ever glad to see him walk away.  
Eggsy semi-collapses on the counter, scrambling for purchase to turn around, but Harry meets him there before he can try. He presses his body against Eggsy’s, his ass perky in the air. Harry puts his hands around his hips, sliding them forward to find the button and fly.  
“You really should wear heels more often,” Harry growls as he wrestles off Eggsy’s pants. “Does absolute wonders for your ass.” He pulls Eggsy's pants down to his ankles. His boxers are tight on his ass from the strain in fabric in the front and, god, if it isn’t the most alluring invitation. His hands come back to Eggsy’s hips, digging fingernails into hipbones and he presses his hips against Eggsy’s ass. Eggsy’s knee twitches and the sound of stiletto on tile pierces the atmosphere, breaking the silence, and instigating the beginning, forming the point of no return.  
Harry strips Eggsy down and undoes his own pants, shoving clothes just low enough as necessary and grabbing his hips again, tighter now, with purpose. He presses against Eggsy, and he gasps, wavering and ragged in his throat. Harry thinks about being a tease, but he feels the strap of the stiletto against his shin and he can’t make himself devote the time. He rubs his thumbs over Eggsy’s hips, curls his fingers, and—  
“Shit!”  
\--and it’s enough for Harry’s ears to burn, but in no way does it make him stop. He digs his nails deeply into Eggsy’s hips, enough for Eggsy to gasp in pain, and that’s not a deterrent either. Harry hears Eggsy’s own nails scratch the counter, scrambling for purchase, some sensation to fixate on. His breathing gets shallower, faster; he bites his lip and tastes sweat. His palms ache from squeezing so hard, and Eggsy’s got one ankle somehow wrapped around Harry’s, the misalignment of bone and plastic sharp but not as intense as—  
“Fucking god.”  
Harry pulls away. Stars cloud his vision and he almost stumbles. He feels sweat slip down his chest, under his shirt. He readjusts himself and Eggsy does the same, bringing himself back to full height. His face is dripping, flushed, and flustered. He bends down to strip off his heels, and this time Harry doesn’t oppose.  
With the shimmery pink pumps kicked to the side, Harry walks back into Eggsy, hands finding hips again, mouth adhering to his neck. He tastes sweat and licks it off, tongue stiff, just to make Eggsy shiver.  
“Pretty boy,” he growls, kissing Eggsy’s neck sloppily, pressing their bodies together. “What a pretty boy.”


	2. TwO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao it's a surprise, but warnings I guess
> 
> it's actualheckingsmut   
> it haS the smallest amount of spanking in it?  
> someone gets slapped, but it's not abuse, okay??
> 
> ily

Eggsy's jaw clenched. Harry felt a smirk creep across his lips, pulling the corner of his mouth up.  
With slow, even steps, Harry walked in front of Eggsy, turned him around, and backed him up against the wall without a touch or command. It was all eyes. That's all he needed with Eggsy.  
He was the only one who had the luxury of ordering around Eggsy this way.  
The only one.  
"Take off your fucking clothes," Harry spat. Immediately Eggsy brought a hesitant hand to his collar, pulling off his bow tie with unsteady fingers. Harry realized he was making Eggsy nervous. He cocked his head and watched Eggsy intently, smirking wider as he saw redness bloom across Eggsy's cheeks.  
But he didn't look away.  
As Eggsy methodically took off every article of clothing, he did not look away from Harry's eyes. Harry took this as the offer of apology, or the proof of innocence--if Eggsy really had done something wrong, he would have looked away, blushed harder. And he hadn't.  
Harry watched the muscle jump in Eggsy's jaw again.  
He didn't believe him for a fucking second.  
"Don't you ever fucking do that again," Harry growled.  
Eggsy blinked, eyes flickering. "Do what?"  
Harry gritted his teeth at Eggsy's blatant fucking lie. He stared at Eggsy, and he'd be damned if he didn't see Eggsy blush harder.  
With one quick step, he is almost flush against Eggsy, their faces nearly touching, hands ghosting over Eggsy's hips. He can feel Eggsy twitch in anticipation, the electricity of desire and impatience alive in his skin. He licks his lips with nothing more than a dart of tongue, and he catches Eggsy's eyes drop to his tongue. Bitterness floods through Harry's veins. He was going to make sure Eggsy never forgot who he belonged to. Never again.  
In one swift movement he lowers his lips to Eggsy's neck and grabs his cock firmly, feeling a moan reverberate against his lips. He lets his mouth trail along Eggsy's skin, not giving him the pleasure of full contact, keeping himself a hair breadth's distance away. Just enough to make him want more. Just enough to drive him crazy.  
"So," Harry mutters into the hot skin of Eggsy's throat, "five minutes was enough, was it? Enough to forget me?"  
Eggsy swallows, and Harry loves how the brief protuberance of skin against his mouth feels. He aches to scrape the skin with his teeth."W-what?" Eggsy chokes out in a shaky, tenuous voice, desire pitching it higher than usual.  
Harry pulls back, grabbing Eggsy's face with both hands, thumbs firm on his cheek bones, and peers into his eyes. He puts his knee between Eggsy's legs and Eggsy lets a whine drip out between his lips.  
"Doesn't take long for you to forget who you're with, does it," Harry states rather than asks. He's done trying to get Eggsy's side of it; he knows what it is. He looks down his nose at Eggsy, whose eyes are wide, jaw dropped with an unsubtle part of his lips. Sweat is making his hair do as it pleases, sticking up in odd clumps and angles when Harry removes his hands from Eggsy's head. He can feel the light coat of Eggsy's sweat on his palms. He wipes them down Eggsy's chest, slowly, rougher than necessary.  
"Are you jealous?" he whispers, tilting his chin up toward Harry, offering his jaw like some pride-soaked penance.  
"No," Harry growls, kicking away Eggsy's pile of clothes. "I'm envious."  
Anger bubbles thick and hot in Harry's chest, dripping down his veins, pooling in his fingers. He wanted nothing more than to teach Eggsy a lesson, make sure he never fucking forgot.  
Through the few sweaty strands of hair that cover his eyes, Eggsy peers up at Harry. He catches the smirk curl up the corner of his lip, ridiculing Harry. Harry's fingers feel leaden with everything he wants to do to Eggsy.   
He can see Eggsy fucking clench his jaw again.  
It sends Harry over the edge.  
He jerks his head over to the pile of clothes, now a few feet away.  
"Pick up your belt," Harry spits. Eggsy does as he's told, taking his time. Pride, it was all pride, disrespect, disloyalty. Harry could feel his elbows aching to flex, to strike Eggsy across the face, to show him what he needed to learn through pain. He knew those lessons always stuck best with Eggsy.   
Eggsy holds his belt out to Harry, and he takes it, grabbing Eggsy's shoulders and whipping him around so fast Eggsy stumbles. Eggsy laughs out a "Whoa there, easy," but it only makes Harry tie his wrists together quicker. He grabs Eggsy's shoulders again, turning him back around so they faced each other. He shoves Eggsy back against the wall, and he hears Eggsy moan, something low and guttural as his bare back scrapes the popcorn walls. Harry rests his hand in Eggsy's hair for a moment before grabbing a fistful and yanking his head back, scratching skin on the wall. Eggsy's arms flex behind his back--he wants to grab Harry's arm, make him pull harder, hurt him more.  
Harry won't give him the satisfaction.  
"Did you think I wouldn't notice?" Harry mutters, tracing a finger along Eggsy's cheekbone. "Did you think I wouldn't come back inside?"  
Harry drops one hand from Eggsy's hair, letting the other leave light trails across his face. Eggsy tried to lean into the touch and whined when Harry pulled away. Nothing frustrated Eggsy more than the absence of full contact.  
Harry smirked.  
"Not going to answer me?"  
Eggsy looked up at him with wide, vibrant eyes, mouth so attractively agape.   
"Got nothing to say," he whispered.  
Harry squinted his eyes at him. He scraped a fingernail against the prominent bone of Eggsy's cheek, and Eggsy inhaled sharply.  
He pulled his hand away and slapped Eggsy across the face, full force. Eggsy turned to face Harry again after a few moments to compose himself. He rolled his shoulders back and lifted his chin, tacitly begging for more. Harry watched as the skin turned red, undoubtedly raw and painful.  
He wouldn't give Eggsy the satisfaction.  
Harry instead brought his fingertips down lightly on Eggsy's cheek for a moment before trailing down to his throat. He slowly wrapped his fingers around his vertebrae, thumb parallel with his windpipe. In anticipation, Eggsy let out a high, pathetic, breathy whine. It buzzed around Harry's fingers.   
"Do you know what you did wrong?" Harry growls.  
Eggsy's breaths are short and shallow, even without Harry applying any pressure. God, he was fucking loving this. "No," he chokes out as Harry lightly thumbs his throat, dragging his nail across his skin.  
"Need to teach you, don't I?" Harry asks, voice orotund and thick, full of the sincerity he was feigning--the kind that made Eggsy's knees buckle. Harry pushed him back against the wall with the hand on Eggsy's neck. Eggsy hissed in pleasure, eyelids fluttering shut for a moment.  
But Eggsy opens his eyes and stares back at Harry, recomposing himself and licking his lips. "Do you?"  
Harry sees Eggsy's jaw clench as he smirks, and he can see the flickering reaction of Eggsy delighting in how much his cheek hurts from the grin.  
The anger floods back into Harry's veins. He drops his hand from Eggsy's throat.  
"Get on the fucking bed," he growls. Eggsy takes all the time he wants.  
Without a word, Harry commands Eggsy to kneel, sitting on his heels. Confusion quickly passes over his features, and Harry loves it. He takes the belt off from Eggsy's wrists, tossing it on the floor.   
"You're not going to move," Harry growls, words sharp and heavy. His face is close to Eggsy's, close enough to kiss. But he won't. He won't give Eggsy the satisfaction.  
Eggsy nods. No snarky retort--something was coming apart behind Eggsy's facade. Harry smirked again and raised his hand. He saw Eggsy's eyes light up.  
He slaps Eggsy the same side he already had, and the redness spreads much more quickly, turns a much darker shade. Eggsy has begun fisting the sheets to keep from reaching up to Harry, to make him hurt himself more, to egg on the pain.   
Kneeling on the bed at full height, Harry towers over Eggsy. Eggsy looks up at him and swallows, eyes wide and imploring.  
"Please," he chokes out on nothing but air, nothing more than a whisper. "Again."  
Harry does, bringing his arm much further back. The crack of skin on skin fills the bedroom. It's shortly followed by Eggsy sucking in a breath.   
Eggsy won't look at him, and he wonders if he struck Eggsy too hard. He can see a tear roll down his inflamed cheek and more rest in his eyes, waiting to fall.  
"Again," Eggsy implores. But with tears in Eggsy's eyes, Harry can't do it.  
But he wasn't about to let Eggsy skip out on his lesson.  
"On your back," Harry says, clearly and louder than necessary. The blood drains from Eggsy's face. He does what he is told.  
Harry spreads Eggsy's knees apart and pushes himself between, feeling Eggsy's cock hard against his thigh. He bends over Eggsy and puts his hand on Eggsy's throat again, their faces close. Tears are leaking out of Eggsy's eyes, forced out and down his cheeks by gravity.  
"You will never flirt with anyone again," Harry spits, trying to anticipate Eggsy's reaction. He may have gone too far.  
Eggsy lifts his back, releasing a hand, and puts it around Harry's wrist. "If you say so."  
He smirks at Harry. Nothing but a fucking tease.  
Harry straddles Eggsy's hips, feeling Eggsy's cock through his slacks. Eggsy moans at the contact, dropping his hand from Harry's, tipping his chin up, inviting Harry's fingers to tighten around his throat.  
Harry will not give him the satisfaction.  
Instead, he kneels above Eggsy, shoving down his pants and boxers halfway down his thighs, and sits. With his eyes, he commands Eggsy to straddle him.  
Eggsy does not hesitate to do so.  
"Did you really think I was going to do what you wanted?" Harry breathes into his neck, hands digging into Eggsy's hips.  
"I--fuck," Eggsy cries out as Harry lowers him onto his cock. "Fuck, fuck," he whispers, head tipping back.  
"Did you think I was going to choke you? After all you did to me tonight?"  
Harry presses his fingernails into the bones of Eggsy's hips, and he can hear Eggsy's breath hitch. "No, no, I--"  
Harry bucks up into Eggsy, and his hands cling to Harry's biceps, trying to dig his nails through the shirt.  
"Did you think I was going to let you get away with making me jealous?"  
Harry's lips are on Eggsy's jaw now. He can feel his jaw clench, the muscle thick and begging to be bit. Eggsy's cock pokes into his stomach, wet and hot against his shirt. He's dying to feel it against his skin.  
"I wasn't--shit," Eggsy cries out as Harry pulls Eggsy down onto him, their thighs meeting with a slap. "I wasn't trying to make you jealous," he breathes out, high, whiny, breathy, and pathetic.  
"Oh, you weren't, were you?" Harry growls rhetorically, now pressing his left hand's nails into Eggsy's thigh. Eggsy's head drops to Harry's shoulder, shuddering and gasping.  
"No," Eggsy chokes out. "I was mak--fuck" he gasps as Harry bucks into him again. "I w-was making you envious," he stammers.  
"Envious of what?" Harry demands sharply, fingers loosening on Eggsy's thigh and hip.   
Eggsy sucks in a few breaths before responding:  
"Him," he whines, breath hot down Harry's shoulder blades. "I didn't want you to fear losing me. I wanted you to want me because he had me."  
Eggsy pulls his head back, looking at Harry. Harry reaches up and puts his hand in Eggsy's hair. For a moment, Eggsy thinks Harry may kiss him. But he does something even better instead: knotting his fingers in Eggsy's hair and yanking it back.  
From there it's quick fucking and Eggsy's helpless moans as Harry comes in him. Eggsy was so close the whole time (Harry could fucking feel it), and it only takes ten seconds of jerking him off before he comes all over Harry's chest and stomach, ruining his shirt.  
"You're a fucking asshole, Unwin," Harry mutters as Eggsy slides off his hips, staring in disgust at his shirt. He could never get it clean. Fuck.  
Eggsy lays back on his elbows, panting, face flushed, with the biggest fucking smug grin Harry could fathom.  
"Anything for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hate it all you want but i fucking love this one bruh.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SKSKSKSKS ITS SO WEIIRD 
> 
> _____   
> *daddy kink   
> *secret person (not a female)

"Baby boy, I want you to meet daddy's friend, Merlin. He's here to help you today, okay? I'm still gonna help but he is going to work on you the most, is that okay baby boy?"Eggsy nodded.  
He was sitting on his bed in the playroom wearing the pastel pink ruffled skirt daddy had gotten him for his birthday last week.  
"You're very pretty Eggsy. Is it alright if I touch you?" He nodded again, if daddy trusted him why shouldn't he?  
Merlin stepped towards Eggsy and sat next to him on the pastel sheets, pretty much everything Eggsy owned was pastel pinks blues yellows or purples.  
Merlin ran his hands over Eggsy's thighs softly, going under the soft skirt.  
"Baby boy are you alright? Daddy needs to get some things. He will be back in a minute, are you okay if I leave you with Merlin?"  
"Yes daddy."  
This is the first Merlin had heard of Eggsy voice and it nearly broke him. The softness make his pants tighter and the room hotter, while the politeness and overall adorable parts shattered his heart.  
"Eggsy are you okay with me fucking you? Your daddy asked, he wants so see you all pretty and taking someone else's cock, are you okay with this?"  
"Yes, please sir. I want to please you, and daddy. Anything to make daddy  
happy."  
"You're a good little princess aren't you?"  
Eggsy's cheeks turned bright red as the door opened again, Harry returning with a bag.  
"Aww princess, what's got you all flustered? Merlin being too nice? It's okay. We will fix that soon."  
Harry and Merlin exchanged a glance having a silent conversation.  
"Princess, can you get on your fours for me? Show Merlin your pretty panties?"  
Eggsy followed orders, Merlin pushing his skirt up at the back.  
"So pretty, so so pretty. Look at your gorgeous butt." He hit it lightly. "Bubble bum. So cute Eggsy."  
"Thank you sir"  
"Merlin's going to take off your panties now, thank you for the show baby boy. Do you want to show him how you play? All pretty with your fingers deep inside of you?"  
"Yes daddy. I can show him."

Merlin slowly slid the underwear over his ass, leaving them on his thighs.  
Harry handed Eggsy a bottle of lube, nothing special just yet. Eggsy poured it over his fingers, reaching behind him and slipping two fingers into himself, still loose from previous activities. Slowly thrusting them in, he was sloppy and moaning already, he got three in going fast and hitting directly onto his prostate. He began riding his hand fucking into himself desperately, silently begging for someone to fuck him.  
"That's enough baby boy. I'm going to put this on," Harry explained holding out a cock ring. "And then you're going to suck Merlin okay? Daddy will finger you while you do, if you behave."  
Harry worked quickly getting the ring on. Merlin removed his clothing and stroked his cock slowly. He moved on his knees across the bed to where Eggsy's face is. He stroked his face softly, "You're so gorgeous Eggsy. Are you ready for me?"  
"Fuck you're huge Merlin. Like for real, I thought my 8 was good but wow... I would let you fuck me and I'm the biggest top." Harry intercepted.  
"10 inches."

Eggsy looked up at Merlin before letting his lips slide over his head. Merlin let Eggsy get used to him being in his mouth before fucking into it. Harry moved around to his ass and slipped his lubed fingers into him fucking him from the other end.  
"You look so pretty baby boy. Taking Merlin's cock so nicely. I bet you love the taste. Oh god baby boy you look so so pretty." Harry almost cooed.  
He was so turned on by his baby right now that he couldn't help it. He loved the feeling of Eggsy on his fingers and the sight of his sucking dick. He adored it.

"Baby boy, can I get Merlin to fuck you? I really want to see you look all pretty with his cock in you."  
Merlin slipped out of Brandon's mouth.  
"Yes daddy. Please let Merlin fuck me. I want to make you happy daddy."  
Harry hit Eggsy on the ass.  
"No swearing baby boy. You know this. But yes I will let Merlin fuck you."  
Merlin didn't speak as he got the lube, coats his dick, and moves over to behind him.  
Harry removed his fingers letting Merlin push into Eggsy. He didn't waste time with waiting for Eggsy to adjust when doing this. He went all for it. Eggsy loved it. The burn making every pleasure a thousand times more. Eggsy had the biggest pain kink, only second to his daddy one.  
Harry an expert on this had things he knew to do only to make Eggsy closer to the edge and not letting him let go.

"Oh baby boy, you look so gorgeous with Merlin's cock in your ass. So pretty. It looks so gorgeous watching it bounce. Does it feel good? Do you want more? Here let daddy make it more." Harry rambled before pulling out his favourite blade.  
Harry loved knife play. He'd never tried it before Eggsy but now he did it every time Eggsy had healed. He slid the blade down Eggsy's back cutting open his shirt and skin, now bleeding over the White. Eggsy groaned enjoying the new pleasure brought from this action. Harry made two more large cuts going from the top of his shoulders to the waist of the skirt. Eggsy could feel the blood going down his sides and soaking into the shirt.  
"I'm going to stop that for now baby boy. But I want you to make all your pretty sounds okay? I wanna hear them all." Eggsy obeyed moaning out, telling a mix on Merlin and daddy. Pushing back into Merlin's thrust. Eggsy wanted to let go so badly. He knew it wasn't coming any time soon but he wanted it.  
"Do you want to let daddy fuck you for a bit Eggsy? I'd love to see what he was seeing."  
"Y-yES please. Daddy. I want daddy. Please please."  
Merlin pulled out and moved so Harry could take his place. Harry pushed in not wasting time before fucking him with no mercy. Harry had a death grip on his hips.

Merlin moved over to where the blade had been abandoned. He cut away Eggsy's shirt. Slowly he made cuts along Eggsy's back. Merlin had the idea to carve words into him. He began carving 'slut' into him. It turning out better than expected. The second word he carved was 'princess'. The blood dotting the words, not bleeding enough to trickle.  
Harry saw the words and moaned. Admiring Merlin's creativity.  
Harry was close. He wanted to fill up Eggsy. He desperately wanted it.

"Baby boy I'm going to fill you up. Then when I pull out I want to watch you leak okay?"  
Harry thrust harder pushing Eggsy forward. Harry didn't need much to make him go over the edge. He spilt into Eggsy, Eggsy crying at the need for release. Harry pulled out watching as come spilled out.  
"Oh baby boy you did so well. It's all coming out. Well done."

Merlin stops carving into Eggsy's back and moved over to see what Harry was watching. They watched as Eggsy's loose hole tensed and relaxed letting the fluid inside him out. The sight alone was enough to push Merlin over the edge as he slid his hand loosely over his dick.  
"May I?" Merlin asked, gesturing towards Eggsy's ass. Harry gave a gesture to say 'sure, go ahead.'  
Merlin leant forward and sucked on Eggsy's hole. As this was unexpected to Eggsy, he let out a squeak. Eggsy was riding Merlin's face as he ate out the boy, riding him of Harry's mess.  
Harry moved to watch Eggsy's face, giving him soft kisses every now and again.  
"Daddy please let me come. I need it. Please daddy. I'll be a good princess for you. I promise. Please daddy just let me. Please please." Eggsy begged for mercy. His body could barely take much more before it went into full shutdown.  
"Of course baby boy. I want you to come in daddy's mouth okay?"  
Merlin moved and pushed Eggsy over so he was now on his back.  
Harry removed the cock ring slowly, watching his baby as a warning not to come just yet. He wrapped his mouth around him, bobbing his head slowly. Merlin sucked on Eggsy's nipples as they had been left unattended the entire time. Eggsy let out half moans and screams as Harry and Merlin were at work. Quickly he came in Harry's mouth, tears rapidly running down his cheeks.

"Thank you daddy. Thank you so much. Thank you sir. I loved that. Please daddy can we do it again?"  
"Of course baby boy."  
"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jshggyfbes kms that was,,, somethin


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> desk. sex. much fun. SDGHHFJHJVHVH it reminds me of this fic i wrote for my gc w/ rach amand and grace and we were having hella fun talking abt these two kids rachanese likes lmao.
> 
> anY fuckin WAY i like this one :)

"Please. Harry, please," Eggsy begs, but Harry is determined not to listen, the only change in his movements the tightening of his hands on Eggsy's sharp hip bones.

"You feel so good, Eggsy," Harry says, slowing down just a bit, concentrating on the way Eggsy's body opens around his cock with every thrust. He's hot and slick and so damn perfect Harry could almost worry about his soul staying put. He bends forward, pushing in deeper and pressing Eggsy into the desk, so that he can feel the sticky skin of Eggsy's back against his chest, his damp dress shirt shoved up to his shoulder blades. Harry's own shirt hangs open, flapping like silk wings with each movement, a remnant of the blow job that began the encounter.

The memory of Eggsy on his knees makes Harry's hips speed up for a few thrusts, forcing hoarse moans from Eggsy's throat and a desperate arching of his back, but then Harry regains control, standing up straight again and pulling Eggsy back into position.

He can feel Eggsy trembling, a fine shaking reverberating through Harry's hands and adding another layer of stimulation to his already eager body. The submissive bend of Eggsy's back is too beautiful to look at, and Harry closes his eyes for a moment, but the color of that warm skin is burned in his memory, the thought of the salt of his sweat and the bright flush of his blood beneath the surface making his mouth water.

He pushes in harder, deeper, and Eggsy grunts his approval, swaying with each thrust. Harry always likes making him lose the ability to speak; as much as he could get lost in Eggsy's voice, it's an achievement to force him to forget his words entirely. Then Harry knows that clever mind is thinking only of him, of what his cock and his hands and his body are doing to him.

He knows that if he skimmed his hand around and stroked Eggsy's rock hard erection, Eggsy wouldn't be able to keep from coming. He has been too hard for too long, hard before he even sauntered into Harry's office and closed the door. Still, it seems a bit like cheating from Harry's point of view to let him off so easily. Instead he thrusts into him again and again, seeking just the right angle to make Eggsy whimper and clutch the desk so tightly the grain of the wood will be imprinted on his fingers when he finally lets go.

Every little noise that Eggsy is making is getting to Harry, though, drowning out the jangling of Harry's unfastened belt and the murmur of voices beyond the closed door and going straight to his cock. Every gasp and groan makes Harry want more of his heat, more of his body. Just holding Eggsy's hips isn't enough, and Harry lets go of one of them to skim his palm up Eggsy's back, pushing his shirt further out of the way and leaning down to trail biting kisses over his heated skin.

"Harry," Eggsy moans, the word so thick with need that it hardly sounds like Eggsy's voice. Except that Harry had heard Eggsy this way before, many times, and it is one of his favorite sounds in the world.

"Right here, Baby," Harry says, stilling his thrusts when he's deep inside of him and listening to the thundering of Eggsy's heart and the harsh gasps of his breath. Eggsy's body clenches and relaxes around him, urging him to move again

"Harry, please." Eggsy pushes back against him, his movements a bit freer with only one of Harry's hands on his hips. "This is torture."

Harry laughs, scraping his teeth over the prominent ridge of Eggsy's shoulder blade. "Only stopping would be torture," he replies. He slowly withdraws until he is barely inside of Eggsy's body, gritting his teeth to keep from thrusting back into him. "Want me to stop?"

"No!" is Eggsy's immediate and vehement reply, shaking his head where it hangs between his braced arms.

"I didn't think so." But when he thrusts back in again, he can't control himself, and he bends over Eggsy's body, one arm tight around his chest, and fucks him as hard as they both want it.

The angle is in some ways better, and holding Eggsy against him is heavenly, but he isn't really coherent enough to note the details. He's wrapped up in a world of flexing muscles and desperate groans, both of them straining to get closer, working to get Harry even a centimeter deeper. It's not sweet. It's not the stuff of romantic dreams. It's primal and sweaty and full of clothes in inconvenient places and the desk skidding in little jerks across the floor. It's grunting and thrusting and needing needing needing more. It is also absolutely fucking perfect. Fucking perfect fucking, Harry thinks as Eggsy twists his head around for a fierce kiss.

"Yes, yes, yes," Harry hears himself murmuring as he nips at Eggsy's lips. "Fuck, Eggsy," he says, feeling the wave of his arousal just begin to crest, a warning flare of intense heat behind his eyes and at the base of his spine.

Eggsy moans more loudly, bending his head again and moving with him as the snap of his hips speeds up.

Harry wants to last longer, thinks he should, given how hard he came not that long before, thanks to Eggsy's gorgeous and quite talented mouth, but there's no question of stopping his building climax, not when Eggsy is shaking and gasping his name, moving into every thrust like it's the best thing in the world.

Harry knows that Eggsy thinks so, loves what they do that much, loves him that much, and he drops his hand, wrapping it around Eggsy's aching cock. Eggsy jerks, his body tensing from head to toe, and Harry comes deep inside of him with a loud groan when Eggsy shouts his name and spills his release onto the desk.

They wind up, Harry's not quite sure how, sitting in his big leather chair, the desk itself a few feet further away than it usually is. Eggsy is sprawled on his lap, his head on Harry's shoulder and his hair damp against Harry's cheek.

"Thank you," Eggsy murmurs, his panting breaths blowing across Harry's bare chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU ARE ONLY ELIGIBLE TO DRINK HOT SAUCEEEEEE


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmfao last month rachanese was telling me about this boy, drew, who she "hates" and im 100 fucking percent sure she likes his bitch ass :)))) therefore, so do you. you also believe this truth Rachel M. Winchestar is telling you.
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO  
> *pain kink  
> *very badly written, it's 3:57 and i "wake up" in 3 minutes. :(

“Oh my god,” Harry laughs, pulling the rest of the wrapping paper off. “Is this--did you get me a taser?”

Merlin grins, shrugs. “Who knows?”

Harry rolls his eyes at him, wondering why the fuck Merlin got it for him. Not that he’s ungrateful, but--why?

“Worried for my personal safety, are you?” Harry asks lightly. “Don’t think my big, strong Eggsy will protect me?”

He looks over at Eggsy on the couch across the living room to gauge his reaction--he anticipates Eggsy is two seconds from hurting himself laughing. But Eggsy is silent, eyes glued to the box in Harry’s hand, chewing on a fingernail.

“Eggsy?”

At the sound of his name he blinks, looking up at Harry with wide eyes. “What?” he asks around the finger in his mouth.

Harry shakes his head, out of amusement rather than annoyance. What about the taser distracted him so much?

“Well, thanks, Merlin,” Harry laughs, flipping the box over in his hands. “I’m sure we’ll find a good use for it, right, Eggsy?”

Harry looks over at Merlin, grinning at the hilarity of his own gift. When he shifts his gaze to Eggsy, he holds up the box and gives it a terse shake, smiling. Eggsy’s face turns red, and he won’t look Harry in the eyes.

Harry frowned at the box. What was it about the taser that Eggsy reacted so strangely to?

After an hour with Merlin, Eggsy said nothing. He couldn’t take his eyes off the box, even when Harry set it on the floor and went to enjoy Merlin’s company in the kitchen. Eggsy didn’t leave the couch.

An entire hour, and Eggsy couldn’t look away from it.

What was so enthralling about it?

After Merlin leaves, Harry is determined to find out.

“Eggsy,” Harry says, holding out his hand. “C’mon. Upstairs.”

Eggsy won’t look away from the box on the floor, and--has he not stopped chewing his nails yet?

Harry claps his hands once, loud enough for Eggsy to jump and look at Harry. His eyes are wide and filled with something Harry can’t identify.

“Come on, Eggsy,” Harry says, dragging the words through a low voice as he climbs onto Eggsy’s lap. “Let’s do this upstairs,” he mutters into Eggsy’s neck.

Eggsy says nothing. After a few moments, Harry pulls his head back to see that Eggsy’s looking at the fucking box again.

“Eggsy!” Harry barks, grabbing a fistful of Eggsy’s hair and pulling his head toward his own. “Look at me when I’m talking to you.”

A hollow, breathy whine escapes Eggsy’s lips. He looks at Harry for a few moments before his eyes flicker across the room, back at the box.

Harry drops his hand from Eggsy’s head.

“Eggsy!”

With one crack of skin on skin, he slaps Eggsy. Instantly, he feels Eggsy get hard against his ass. Eggsy blinks, pausing to let the pain soak into his skin before turning back to look at Harry.

“Don’t you dare look at that fucking box again,” Harry growls.

Eggsy blinks at him again, wide-eyed, mouth agape. He gingerly touches his reddening cheek before giving a curt nod over to the box.

Harry brings his hand back, preparing to slap Eggsy again. He can feel Eggsy’s cock twitch in anticipation. “Eggsy, I swear to god--”

“N-no,” he stammers. “I won’t look. Just…”

“What?” Harry spits, lowering his hand to fall around Eggsy’s throat. Eggsy swallows in the attempt to tighten Harry’s grip around it.

“Use it,” Eggsy whines.

Harry blinks, thumbing Eggsy’s windpipe. “What?”

“Touch me with it,” Eggsy says, the thought of it turning his words into a moan.

“You want me to use it on you?” Harry asks incredulously.

Eggsy licks his lips. “Please,” he whispers.

Harry looks down at Eggsy, arching his back into Harry’s touch and writing beneath his hips.

“P-please.”

Harry sucks on his lower lip as he mulls this over. “Only if I can do what I want to you.”

Redness spreads across Eggsy’s cheeks at the thought of what that could possibly be.

“Yes,” he whines.

A smirk creeps up Harry’s lips.

“Strip,” he commands as he extricates himself from Eggsy, walking over to retrieve the box. Eggsy watches him intently, so much so that he trips over his own feet stepping out of his pants. When he’s completely naked, Harry opens the box. He catches Eggsy touching himself at the sight.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Harry says, pointing the taser at him like a weapon. At the sight, Eggsy sloppily stifles a moan, loud and breathy and needy.

“First things first,” Harry says, putting the taser under the couch. “I’m going to make you cry.”

Eggsy swallows. Harry smirks.

With one step forward, Harry commands Eggsy to sit on the couch, and Harry straddles his hips.

“You like getting hurt, don’t you?” Harry asks in a saccharine voice, trailing fingers over Eggsy’s still-red cheek. “You like it when I hurt you, don’t you, Unwin?”

Eggsy nods, lips parting to better allow himself to suck in short, shallow breaths.

Harry pulls his hand away and Eggsy whines at the lack of contact.

“I can’t hear you,” Harry intones in a sing-song voice.

“Y-yes,” Eggsy chokes out, cock hard and promising under Harry. “I like it when you hurt m-me.”

Harry cups Eggsy’s cheek, thumbing the inflamed skin gently. “I know.”

He pulls his hand back and slaps Eggsy with everything he can, enough for Eggsy to suck in a surprised breath. Harry can feel Eggsy grind against him, impatient and needy as ever.

“F-fuck,” Eggsy gasps.

Harry grabs Eggsy’s hair, forcing Eggsy to face him. “Did I say you could speak?”

Eggsy shakes his head in negation, biting his lip to stifle a moan.

“That’s right,” Harry growls, dropping his hand. In some kind of Pavlove-esque reflex, Eggsy’s dick twitches again.

“I don’t think you should speak the rest of the evening,” Harry says. “Not if you want me to tase you.”

Eggsy blinks rapidly. He bites his lip harder, eyes widening.

“You have such a pretty throat,” he coos, bringing his hand up to Eggsy’s neck. “Let’s see what colors I can make it turn.”

Harry bends down and presses his mouth to the hot, electric skin of Eggsy’s neck. He grinds against Eggsy for good measure, scraping his thumb nail against his windpipe. Eggsy grabs one of Harry’s thighs for purchase, to keep himself from coming.

“No, no,” Harry says against Eggsy’s throat, pushing his hand away. “You don’t get to do anything.”

Harry begins biting his skin, nipping and scraping and doing far more damage than he would ever need to. He tightens his grip around Eggsy’s neck as well, not enough to impair breathing but enough to make Eggsy beg for it by tipping his head back and arching his back into Harry’s grip.

Harry puts a palm on Eggsy’s bare chest and shoves it back against the couch, using the hand not clamped around his throat to fall to Eggsy’s hips and dig into the protruding bone. Eggsy hisses at this, squirming impatiently.

It’d be enough to get him off, but not enough to make him cry.

Harry would have to try harder.

He drops his hands and strikes Eggsy again, catching him off-guard and winning Harry a loud, pitchy cry.

Surprise, he thought to himself. That’s why he wanted to be tased: he didn’t know what it would feel like.

“You’re fucking weak, aren’t you?” he asks, tipping Eggsy’s chin up with this thumb. “You’ll cry very easily if I keep slapping you around, won’t you?”

Eggsy nods into Harry’s fingers.

Harry stands up and orders Eggsy to do the same, hands behind his back.

Methodically at first, Harry strikes Eggsy across the face--both hands, varying degrees of severity. Quickly, thought, it becomes too much fun, and Harry continues to slap Eggsy even when tears begin to stream down his cheeks. Ostensibly, this would be a signal to stop, that Harry had gone too far. But he knew he hadn’t; he could see it in Eggsy’s eyes.

He only wanted more.

“Get on your fucking knees,” Harry growls, and Eggsy drops immediately. He doesn’t move his hands from where they rest above his ass and lets Harry fuck his face, moaning around his cock as Harry grips his hair, yanking Eggsy’s mouth around himself. He watches Eggsy’s fingers knot with each other in frustration and obedience. The sight of it makes Harry come quickly, all neatly down Eggsy’s throat. Eggsy pulls back and sits on his heels, gasping, wiping away tears and come from his face before looking up at Harry with wet, wide eyes.

“Go sit,” he barks, and Eggsy does, sitting small and neatly on the couch, waiting. Harry walks over, retrieves the taser from under the couch, and holds it. Eggsy’s eyes immediately focus on it.

Harry plunges two of his free fingers into Eggsy’s mouth, and without a moment of hesitation Eggsy begins fellating them, using his tongue and teeth and hollowing his cheeks expertly. His eyes fall closed and Harry feels himself begin to blush. Eggsy was willing to do whatever it took to get tased.

Fuck, did that kid have a pain kink, he thought.

With Eggsy’s eyes closed, Harry presses the taser to Eggsy’s ribs. Instantly, Eggsy pulls his lips from Harry’s fingers with a crisp, clean pop. He stares up at Harry, eyes flickering in anticipation.

Without breaking eye contact, Harry pulls the trigger.

One stun is all Eggsy needed to push him over the edge.

Harry watches as Eggsy squirms on the couch, limbs pressing into every surface he can as he rides out his orgasm. Cries rock his body, leaving him shaking and muttering and moaning wordlessly, syllables forming only as he comes down. Quite literally, the shock leaves him speechless.

“Jesus Christ,” Harry mutters, oscillating his gaze from the black device in his hand to his exhausted, post-orgasm-limp boyfriend.

He could have a lot of fun with this.


	6. RaChEl'S FaVoUrITe fIcS

K, RACHEL IS HIgHkeY cURRENTLY DECIDING COLLEGES. SHE CANT UPDATE CURRENTLY, SHE TAKES THIS SERIOUS. THEREFORE, SHE WANTS HER FAVOURITE FICS AND STUFF LINKED IN ONE CHAPTER, THEREFORE, YOU'RE NOT BORED?? I THATS WHAT SHE SAID. IDK, IDC, I CANT REMEMBER THE MESSAGES. OKAY RATS, HERE.

 

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798287>

 

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226005>

 

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234210>

 

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354364>

 

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854699>

 

["harry hart-throb" ksbjfksabfkfb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132794)

 

[i like turkeys and i dont eat them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562094)

 

[cause its dry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668411)

 

[i only ever eat spaghetti](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053346)

 

[my name is anakajf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178734)

 

[the ugly menorah, google it pls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178734)

 

[hmm, okay?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636239)

OKAY WHORES BYE, IVE NEVER HATED MYSELF MORE.

 

-that rat you do not know-


	7. my HIATUS chapter, a chapter i wrote like a million years ago before knowing rach lmAooOo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SKJVNKSABS I KNOW THAT RACH JUST ADDED THAT OTHER CHAPTER, BUT LOOK WHAT I FOUND

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI

Harry shook his hands and lifted his shirt off his slightly sticky body. He and Eggsy had just finished a show and were both sweaty and tired, the two desperately needing showers. Luckily for Harry, he got to the shower first, much to Eggsy's annoyance.

Harry slit his pants down his legs and threw them to the side, along with his shirt, and turned the shower on, waiting for the water to warm up. Whilst Harry was waiting, a thought about Eggsy entered his mind. Another dirty thought about his best friend. For the past three weeks Harry had often found himself thinking about Eggsy in ways that he knew was wrong, however it just felt so right. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to rid the thoughts of Eggsy out of his mind however, Harry felt himself getting more and more turned on by the second.

Harry stepped in the shower in an attempt to allow the water to wash away the thoughts he was having, however couldn't stop himself from getting hard at the hundreds of thoughts going through his mind about how he would have his way with Eggsy, so he reached his hand down around his cock and began to stroke it, the water from the shower head caressing his back. He knew that he might be taking a little longer in the shower than expected as he threw his head back in pleasure letting small whimpers of his best friend’s name fall from his mouth as he imagined the dirty things he could to the blonde.

Eggsy on the other hand, was tired of waiting for the shower and marched to the bathroom door prepared to break down the door with his fist in order to get Harry out of the shower. However, when he got to the bathroom door he noticed that it wasn’t fully closed, just left ajar. Eggsy raised his fist, about to knock on the door to gain Harry's attention, however he was startled to hear small noises and whimpers coming from inside the room. Eggsy, being his usual caring self, immediately thought that Harry may be crying.

"What if he's hurting himself?" Eggsy quietly whispered to himself in thought and tried to push the door open slightly to see if his best friend was alright. The door opened slightly further than Eggsy expected and Harry stared up from his throbbing cock with wide eyes, his hand stopping in its place and his face flushed. Eggsy’s eyes widened seeing what Harry was doing and he froze, unable to speak or move exposed in the doorway. Eggsy felt his cock twitch in his pants and he knew that he was getting hot and flustered just looking at his friend. He had been thinking about this almost every day for at least two weeks. Eggsy's thoughts were racing around his mind; should I leave? Do I pretend like this never happened? Can I go and help him?

Eggsy's face went an even deeper shade of red at his last thought and he shook his head. He was extremely embarrassed and wanted to get out of there as fast as he could. Eggsy stood up, attempting to stutter out something, however every time he opened his mouth he closed it without a sound. He was turned around and leave the room and situation behind him before he heard Harry, “Eggsy, please don't go.”

With that, Eggsy’s head snapped back to Harry and he felt his legs start to shake slightly. He quickly and quietly stripped his clothing and joined his best friend in the steamy shower.

Harry’s hands instantly gripped Eggsy’s waist, pulling him close before pinning him hard against the shower wall. Harry was clearly every bit as rough as Eggsy imagined him to be, and he lived it. Harry kissed the other boy hard and let his hands wander down Eggsy's chest, to his flat stomach and down to their throbbing cocks. Eggsy let out small whimpers and whines of pleasure as he felt Harry's hands roam his body; the body that Harry was claiming. Harry stroked Eggsy softly with one hand and let the other trail around to the boy’s ass, groping it.

Harry raised one of Eggsy's legs and hung it around his waist as he continues to stroke the smaller boy. A small moan fell from Eggsy’s lips at the contact and he bucked his hips forward, desperate for more friction. He grinded up against Harry, making the brunette with satisfaction.

Harry let go of Eggsy's erect cock and brought his fingers up to Eggsy's mouth. "Suck," Harry ordered and Eggsy obeyed, taking the two fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue between and around them before releasing them. Harry took his fingers down to Eggsy's entrance and rubbed around his hole before pressing in his first finger. Eggsy became a moaning mess in Harry's arms, with one leg still wrapped around Harry's waist and the other barely holding him up. Harry sucked on the skin of Eggsy's neck, making the boy's knees even weaker.

Harry slipped another finger into Eggsy's hole and curled them around whilst thrusting, trying to find Eggsy's g spot. Eggsy gasped and Harry thrusted harder with his fingers in the same spot, taking the hand Eggsy's leg up to wrap around Eggsy's cock again.

Eggsy threw his head back in pleasure as he felt his orgasm approaching. "Harry I-I, I'm gonna," Eggsy breathed out as he let the orgasm take over his body. Eggsy instantly dropped to his knees and looked up at Harry. They held eye contact and Harry began to groan as Eggsy kitten licked his tip.

“Stop teasing” Harry pleads as he threw his head against the shower wall, trying to push his cock further into his friend’s mouth. Eggsy accepted and took more of Harry into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. He swirled his tongue around the tip of Harry's cock before he closed his eyes and let Harry push himself deeper into his throat until his nose was almost touching the boy’s stomach. Eggsy had never given a blow job before, but he had watched enough porn to know exactly how to get make them weak at the knees.

“Fuck Eggsy, you’re so good” Harry moaned and Eggsy’s eyes flicked up to meet the eyes of the other as he batted his eyelashes. Eggsy took one of the hands that was wrapped around Harry's cock and cupped his balls, making the boy give out a loud moan of Eggsy’s name and a string of profanities. Eggsy then took Harry's ball sack into his mouth and sucking whilst pumping a hand up and down Harry's cock, driving Harry crazy. He then licked a strip up the brunette man’s cock, before taking it into his mouth once again.

“I’m so close Eggsy” Harry moaned and Eggsy lightly grazed his teeth on Harry’s cock as he sucked harder, wanting to give Harry as much pleasure as he could. Eggsy moaned onto Harry's cock and the combination of Eggsy's teeth, mouth and vibrations from Eggsy's moan sent Harry over the edge.

Harry moaned loudly and Eggsy felt Harry’s come shoot down the back of his throat as Harry closed his eyes and tilted his head back so it was against the shower wall, feeling exhausted.

Eggsy swallowed the thick substance and stood up to face Harry, smirking. Harry kissed the corner of Eggsy's mouth and turned the shower off, forgetting about washing themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hENlo, im going to college next year, THEREFORE i need to start looking for colleges, im busy with that. youll know when ive decided bc im telling you guys third. :))
> 
> THIS ISNT EVEN EDITED, LIKE RACHEL, WHO THE FUCK USES THEIR TEETH DURING A BLOWJOB?!?!?

**Author's Note:**

> Smh how bad was that?


End file.
